Hunter Gathers
Hunter Gathers is a member of the OSI and was Brock Samson's mentor during his early days as a field agent. He later goes rogue and has a sex change operation in order to infiltrate Molotov Cocktease's Black Heart Mercenary group and later has his operation reversed and becomes the leader of the revived organization Sphinx. Later on, Hunter is given full control of OSI and is given the rank of General. Personality Hunter is a colonel and OSI agent based on Hunter S. Thompson. Hunter is the definition of super spy which was shown upon his first meeting with Brock where he immediately attacked the young agent who was sent to kill him. He was a very harsh but effective teacher as his methods led to the former rookie agent Brock becoming the cool professional agent he is today. Hunter had a rule that he enlisted to the then newcomer Brock which was "No women, no children. It's what separates us from the baddies" History Early Life Hunter's early history before the OSI is unknown, but he has been a member of the OSI for most of his adult life. Partnership with Brock Twenty-seven years ago, Hunter was lounging in his office until Brock Samson walked in asking if he was Colonel Gathers. Believing Brock to be an enemy, Hunter attacked the young rookie agent demanding to know who sent him not calming down even stabbing Brock in the hand when the latter told him he was rookie who wanted to training. Taking some files on Brock, Hunter does a background check on him before burning them and telling Brock he is officially an agent of the OSI. Hunter proceeds to give Brock training and as the years go by his training pays off and Brock becomes his partner in many missions. Life as a woman At some point, Hunter went rogue and left the OSI with forty million dollars and kidnapped a plastic surgeon from an unknown enemy. His actions led to the OSI putting their resources to kill him. After leaving the OSI, he undergoes sexual reassignment surgery and uses his new operation to avoid being killed by other OSI agents specifically Brock Samson who had been assigned to kill him but could not bring himself to carry out the act as Gathers had taught him everything he knew and left him to his peace. Hunter later becomes a stripper and gives Brock information on Operation Rusty's Blanket. When Brock Samson is hunted down for failing to kill Dr. Venture and believing the OSI wants him dead for disobeying orders, he turns to Gathers for help. Gathers gives Brock a car and a list of ex-OSI agents that can help while he was on the lam. It is later revealed that Gathers (and secretly Molotov Cocktease) misled Brock into killing mercenaries that Brock believed were sent by the OSI in order for her and Molotov to form an all new female assassin group called Black Hearts with no competition. Gathers is later seen in the offices of the Black Heart's organization discussing matters whilst Brock Samson and an agent of sphinx try to listen in on when the ceiling collapses and they fall on Molotov. Gathers is soon confronted by Brock whom he is reluctant to shoot but Molotov is more than willing. Brock and Gathers are later shown tied up in a dark room where Brock complains about his situation while Gathers is calm about the incident causing Brock to berate him for. Brock then goes onto list Hunter's actions while the latter secretly cut himself and Brock free. While continuing his rant Brock soon realizes Hunter defected and had his gender changed was just a ruse for him to infiltrate Molotov's budding organization. When Brock tells Hunter he finally gets everything now the lights turn on and gathers (now back to being a man) in a Sphinx uniform loudly tells Brock "You don't know dick!" while pointing at his groin. Leader of Sphinx Hunter revived the old organization of Sphinx with the sole purpose of fighting against the bad guys. In Operation P.R.O.M., Gathers and his men go through many events dealing with the villain Monstroso as well being captured by the OSI all of which leads to a confrontation with General Treister. When Treister has a heart attack, he reveals to Gathers that he is a "hulk" and goes onto state his exposure to gamma rays from his cancer therapy session and his previous destruction of his office on weekly basis and says he's dying to gathers' horror. Once outside the office Gathers is informed by Cardholder and Doe that they are responsible for destroying the office as well as the ones that told treister he was a hulk due to his blind rants on frequent basis. Gathers acknowledges that he misjudge the two as that was fairly noble of them until they reveal that the board of the OSI will hand power over to them as the general causing hunter to realize they were guild moles but before he can take action he and sky pilot are captured. Taken to a secret bridge, Hunter is met by Triester who is flying the headquarters before handing it to Hunter, whos attempts to explain the situation to him but the general reveals he was already aware of the agents treachery and had implanted a mole in Sphinx as well as decoy Monstroso to capture the two when they try to kill the fake. Treister then admits his cancer is not curable and because of that he is not fit to run OSI. Gathers asks who will take charge of the OSI to which treiester gives Gathers full control of to the latter's shock. Treister then announces his retirement and when Gathers asks what he intends to do, the latter states since nothing on earth will heal his cancer he intends to use the next best thing alien technology. The former general then launches himself into space as gathers watchers in shock. Leader of the OSI Later, in What Color is Your Cleansuit? Henchman 21 awakes in Sphinx headquarters to find himself surrounded by OSI armed agents led by Gathers (now dressed in a general outfit) who questions the confused man on his identity, his attire and the events that transpired on the previous night. Now given full control of the OSI gathers takes all of the Sphinx agents back to the OSI. In SPHINX Rising Henchman 21 interferes in OSI business gathers has Sphinx headquarters along with the surviving agents of the original agency killed (except Henchman 21 who was on the OSI headquarters). During O.S.I. Love You, Gathers has his men track down Monstroso and Molotov Cocktease and proceeds to capture them both and bring them in for questioning. During Monstoroso's interrogation, the OSI learns of the Council of 13 before the latter "disappears" while Molotov Cocktease escapes and begins assassinating agents. Gathers sends his men to capture her while placing the ventures in a cell before they interfere with the assignment is soon told by Brock that Molotov stole the power suit of Hank Venture (who attempted to confront Molotov) which angers him. When Brock defeats Molotov and prepares to throw her into one of the ship wings, Gathers stops him by revealing that the agents Molotov killed were double agents he assigned Molotov to kill. He further explains that as a mercenary Molotov will work for anyone as long as the OSI pays well. After the Molotov incident, Gathers and the agents are interviewed by three OSI board members and when done they are warned by the board members that they will be watching for any more incidents. Later on, Gathers classify Molotov as dead and upon being asked by Brock on what happened to Monstroso gather states he has no idea before two of the same board members walk in. Gathers asks why they came back and they reveal that they are the real board members which causes gathers to go after the imposters who are revealed to be the investors who were behind Monstroso's disappearance and came back for information. The Investors leave the headquarters by phasing through the floors leaving only their hats which Gathers finds when he turns the corner. Tracking down villains In All This and Gargantua-2, Gathers and his men learn of the The Sovereign killing off the council due to deducing of the OSI tracking down members of the council with only a a few remaining while some members went missing. Gathers is then contacted by Brock who tries to inform him of The Investors but their connection is cut. Gathers is later visited by the missing members who will reveal the location of The Sovereign in exchange for pardons. Relationships With Other Characters Brock Samson Hunter was Brock's first contact at the OSI and his training was largely responsible for turning Brock into the professional and efficient field agent he is today. Having been raised by a single mother, Brock saw Hunter as the second closest thing to father he had in his life. Brock was shown took Hunter's teachings to heart and followed the one most important rule Hunter taught him which was "No women, no children. It's what separates us from the baddies" Indeed it was this rule that saved his life when Brock was assigned to kill Gathers he was shown to be conflicted at the thought killing the man who taught him everything he knew and spared him. Shore Leave In the past, Shore Leave taunted Hunter and Brock about their shared belief of the GUILD of Calamitous Intent's existence and found no evidence whenever they went undercover to find information to support their theory. In return, Hunter was shown annoyed with Shore leave's taunts and arrogance. Despite their rocky past, Hunter had enough faith to allow Shore leave to join the newly revived organization of Sphinx. Episode Appearances *Assassinanny 911 *The Invisible Hand of Fate *¡Viva Los Muertos! (as part of Brock's hallucination) *ORB *The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together Part I *The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part II *Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel *Pinstripes and Poltergeists *Pomp and Circuitry *Every Which Way But Zeus *The Silent Partners *Operation P.R.O.M. *What Color is Your Cleansuit? *SPHINX Rising * O.S.I. Love You *Bot Seeks Bot *All This and Gargantua-2 Christmas Songs *Fan Club Christmas Album 2010 Trivia *Whenever Hunter went undercover he had a tendency to always disguised himself as a woman foreshadowing his operation. *Hunter is modeled after Hunter S. Thompson. Gallery shot07546.jpg| Leader of SPHINX. shot16364.jpg| Undercover as Agent Kelly Clarkson. shot1276.jpg| As a stripper. shot1614.jpg| A member of Black Heart. Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 8.07.28 PM.png| Hunter's hair. Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Female Characters Category:OSI Category:Male Characters